


Flipped

by JugWithBetty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidents, Car Accidents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Marriage Proposal, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugWithBetty/pseuds/JugWithBetty
Summary: Jughead Jones planned the perfect proposal for his steady girlfriend, Betty Cooper, but will an unexpected accident change it?





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead POV: Tonight was the night. Earlier this week, I met with Mr. Cooper to discuss my future with Betty. As stressful as I assumed it would be, Mr. Cooper was surprisingly supportive of my idea. After all, we had been dating for almost five years, living together for most of the time. I had planned the perfect evening, completely out of my comfort zone. First, we would meet at one of Riverdale's fanciest restaurants, a steakhouse surviving solely on the upper class population. After our meal, we would stop at Pop's for a milkshake. Finally we would head to my dads old trailer. With him being in prison, I was able to move in once I turned 18. Betty came over almost full time until she was finally allowed to stay, "in separate rooms of course." Hah. Once at the trailer, I would pop the question and hopefully, be engaged to the love of my life, Betty Cooper.

I looked in the mirror at my cleaned up appearance. I decided to wear one of my only suits, the one I wore to Jason Blossom's funeral. Although slightly morbid, I'll never forget the way Betty looked at me that day. It was the first time she appeared to be attracted to me, so I want to bring back the same feelings and associate them with a new memory. I looked down to check the time, 7:30. 30 minutes to go. As I put on my beanie, my phone rings, from Betty of course, who had been spending the weekend with her family.

"Hey Betts"  
"Juggie! You almost ready?"  
"Yep, just finishing up my manly appearance."  
"Jug," Betty said chuckling, "I don't understand why we can't just ride together, it is a date after all."  
Well Betty, would you really want to spoil the most important day of your life?  
"Look, it makes much more sense to meet me there," I said.  
"But why, that seems kinda dumb don't you think? And don't you want to spend time with me after I haven't been home?"  
"We will spend plenty of time, don't you worry. See you soon."

I walk out in the living room and cover the ground in roses. Candles outline the floor, creating a path to our bedroom. I have to make everything perfect for Betty. I can't mess anything up. 7:40. Mr. Cooper had texted me that Betty had left her destination, giving me the go ahead. I took a deep breath and shut the door. The next time I enter, I will be asking Betty to marry me. No Pressure.

The silent drive built up my nerves. *Play it cool Jug, don't act different, don't mess up*. My thoughts were eating me alive. What if I wasn't husband material? What if Betty didn't want to marry me? What if she doesn't like it. What if this, what if that. I don't know if I could do it anymore. The thoughts of not being good enough for Betty ate me alive, and every fear I had came to me at that moment. Suddenly, I remembered I forgot something, the ring. Shit, 7:50. 

I raced back to the trailer. I made a 10 minute drive in 5 with only minor speeding. I hopped back in the car and hit the gas. I glanced down to see a missed call from Betty, and the time, 7:58. I'm already ruining the perfect night, maybe I should just go home. No, I can't. Betty is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't let her down like this. 

I continue on the drive, hitting every red light possible. I must not be the only one late, as there is another car quickly speeding behind me. After daydreaming for one second too long, I see the red light ahead and slam on the break. The car behind me, however, keeps going, not slowing down at all. I think of Betty and close my eyes when suddenly, the car flips and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty Pov: 

I was back at my old house, in my old bedroom. The walls remain the same pastel pink, but the ambiance has changed. The room now served as Polly's daughter's bedroom. While River sleeps in my room, Jason has taken over the guest room, where Jughead lived for two years. 

Something about change has driven my parents over the edge. This is the reason I believe they have never gotten a divorce, even after my father was a complete ass to my sister. Ever since I moved out, they forced me to come visit twice a week. They never changed my room. It was only until this past year they finally allowed River to move into this room. And it was only until these past few months I was not required to pay another miserable visit.

As much as I love my family, each visit is filled with awkward silence. We have grown apart over the years. This is a fact. The Coopers used to be a picture perfect family, one you would see in a magazine. It all fell apart when I moved out. That broke them. The act was over, and their true colors came out.

Polly had always filled me in on my parents behavior during my absence. The moment I left, she said the mood changed. It was almost as if they were holding on by a single thread, and that was me. Shouting matches began to erupt on the daily. 

When Polly had the twins, things seemed to be spiraling in an upward direction. No more yelling, no more arguing, just rebuilding their very broken relationship. For a year things seemed at peace, until the truth came out.

My father had been travelling to various conferences for our paper. He would suggest that my mom stay back to help Polly with the twins. After all, they were a handful. But my mother was no idiot, she was a reporter after all. She decided to barge in on one of his conferences, that took place in a motel room with a rival reporter. Soon after, he began writing for The Messenger.

They had officially been broken, but did nothing about it. My father slept in the unfinished basement on an old, dusty couch. His co-author would occasionally visit him at late hours when no one would hear. Good try. My mother slept in their king bed alone. Occasionally, the twins would cuddle up with her, but her perfect girl Betty was gone, which I think hurt her the most.

"You all ready sweetie?" Mom said as she opened the door. I was still sitting at my vanity.

"Yep, just finishing up," I replied. 

"Are you nervous?" My mom asked.

"Mom, it's just another date with Jughead, why would I be nervous?

"No reason. It's a fancy place, you think he will be able to handle it?" She asked, chuckling.

"Is that really necessary, Mom?"

Although my mom stated she was perfectly fine with me dating a boy from the Southside, I knew there was a part of that believed she was still that much better than him. And I hated it.

"No baby, I was just kidding around. Have fun tonight, love you," she said, kissing me on the cheek.

This evening was so unlike Jughead. He had always been a gentlemen about coming to get me. I decide to call him incase something was wrong.

After I call, I leave. Polly, my mother, and my father all wait by the door. Each one of them hugs me and sends me off like it was a school dance. 

Their weird behaviors at home began to make me nervous, and I didn't know why. Something felt different about tonight. This wasn't an ordinary date at Pop's, or seeing a movie. I knew Juggie was trying to make it special, which raised these nerves.

I arrived at the restaurant, right before the reservation. Oh God, I thought. He's probably been here waiting for me, but I soon realize he isn't. I decide to wait out front, but no sign. I call him, but no answer. This cannot be happening. After waiting thirty minutes, I finally face defeat and go inside.

"No show?" the hostess asked.

"I guess not," I replied as she took me to our table.

I can’t believe Jughead stood me up. After everything we have been through. I knew him driving alone was unusual, I just didn't realize it would end up like this. Overthinking took over my mind. What if he's like your father? What if he is having an affair? What if he doesn't love you?

"Ma'am. Ma'am. MISS," the waiter yelled. I was completely zoned out.

"I'm sorry, what?" I replied.

"You have a phone call," he said, handing me the phone.

 

"Betty Cooper, hello?"  
"Hi Miss. Cooper. My name is Grace Evans, from the Riverdale hospital. I regret to inform you that Jughead Jones has been in a serious accident and is unconscious," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Unconscious. The word repeated over and over in my head. My heart sank out of my stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up. My thoughts were accurate as I immediately felt my stomach create chaos, landing on the restaurant's table. I ran to the bathroom as the woman continued on the phone.

"Ma'am. Please remain calm. I know this is hard but we need you to take a deep breath," she said.

I tried to listen, but the only thing remaining calm was the subtle music playing in the bathroom. Not another soul in here. I began to cry. And scream. And ignore whatever the hell Grace Evans from the hospital had to say to me. 

I thought about how Jughead, my Jughead, was lying in a cold dark hospital, unable to control what was happening. His dark curls probably all over his face. Beanie off. And all I could think about earlier was myself, how Jughead ditched me, and how I am so unlucky. I hated myself for it. I had to see Jughead, despite his condition. I needed him. 

I hung up the phone and sprinted out the restaurant. The waitress, too busy cleaning up my vomit, had no idea about my dramatic exit. Normally, I would have helped her, and explained the issue. As tears flowed like a river down my face, I hopped in the car, speeding to Riverdale Hospital. 

It took all of my effort to focus in the car. Each red light I broke down sobbing, but the second the reflection of the light turned my face green, I had to clear my mind. My nails pierced my hands from behind the steering wheel. 

The fifteen minute drive felt like fifteen hours. Each location I passed on the way to the Southside brought memories of Jughead to my head. Riverdale High. Pop's. Too many to count. Jughead was the only thing keeping me in this stupid town.

"In two miles, you will arrive at your destination: Riverdale South Hospital."

Only two miles to go. I can do it. Until I passed something that made me slam on the brake and realize, I couldn't.

Bright Blue and Red flashes illuminate the sky. Officers, including Sheriff Keller, block the road. I try to turn around until I realize something. Two cars. One completely flipped upside down. Windows shattered. And the thing that could have killed me right then and there, a crown beanie stained with blood. 

I turned off the car and began to sprint towards the crime scene, tripping on the way out. My bloody knee didn't stop me from running towards the scene. Sheriff Keller, on the other hand, did. As I approach him closer, he blocks me from entering. 

"YOU HAVE TO LET ME IN," I scream, tears streaming down my face. Sheriff Keller doesn't budge. He knows better. I begin to kick and hit him to try to get through. 

"PLEASE," I shout. 

Instead, he pushed me into his car and seats me in the backseat. 

"Betty please stop for a minute. Jughead is not here. He's in the hospital, and I'm going to take you there right now, as fast as I can," he said.

He turned on his lights and flew through the Southside. Within a minute we had arrived. I tried sprinting in, but instead, he grabbed my hand and forced me to slow down. The front desk staff could tell by the look on my face who we were, and immediately led us to his room. Before we could enter, a doctor stopped us.

"Hi, Betty right?" he asked. I nodded. I wonder how they knew to call me. Maybe I was listed somewhere. Or maybe they called FP and he gave them my name. Regardless, Jughead needed me, and these people, including Sheriff Keller, were only obstacles in the way of me doing so.

"Okay Betty. Jughead is in an extremely critical condition at the moment. As you heard, he is unconscious," he said. That word again. The one word that caused more damage to me than any other. As he continued, I pierced my nails into my palms, an old habit that only Jughead could prevent. 

"In addition, he is suffering from some serious damage to the brain, as well as some fractures."

This could not be happening. What did Jughead do to deserve this. I try to focus on my breathing to stop crying, but all of my efforts fail.

"Well he's going to wake up, right?" I asked.

"That is the goal," the doctor said. "However we can't make any guarantees."

I begin to feel sick again. The doctors words suddenly sound muffled and the room around me gets cloudy. It begins to spin in circles. I feel myself fall back but can't do anything to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to the view of Polly and my mother looking down upon me. I was not home, I was at a hospital. At that moment I realized I was here for Jughead. I shot up quickly and tried to get out of bed, but both of them held me down.

"Betty you need to lay down," my mom firmly said.

"But…but I need…" I was cut off by my mother finishing my sentence with "Rest, you need rest." 

"Mom, you don't understand," I said.

"Actually Betty, that's you. You do realize you passed out on a hard floor in the middle of a hospital and didn't wake up. If you want to be there for Jughead, you need to rest. Because I guarantee what you are like now will not cut it. Fainting on the boy will only make things worse. Now we will leave so you can get rest," my mother said, as she kissed my cheek. "Come on, Pol."

Polly followed my mother out to the door, but then rushed back.

"He's in room 302, now don't go passing out again," she said.

"I love you Polly thank you!!"

Once Polly left, I checked the surroundings for doctors and my mother, the two things preventing me from seeing Jughead. When I saw the coast was clear, I rushed to the elevator and quickly hit a 3. The door couldn't shut fast enough, and a doctor came in the elevator. Shit, I thought.

"Hi miss, are you needing assistance?" the doctor asked. He was very young and handsome, not the typical doctor appearance. His dark brown hair accompanied his baby blue eyes, and his white (but obviously fake) showed that he could be of some help to me. After staring for probably a minute longer than comfortable, I replied to his question.

"Uh…ye…yes actually. I need help finding room 302," I muttered .

"Well that's what I'm here for," he said, smiling, returning the stare that I gave, but adding to it a look up and down me, something a doctor probably shouldn't be doing, especially when a patient is in a hospital gown.

I broke the awkward silence after a minute, asking if he was going to help me or not.

"Well lucky for you, I'm headed to floor 3 myself," he said as the door opened. "Right this way."

I follow the doctor to what felt like the furthest room in the hospital. He kept attempting to start small talk, like who I'm here to see, why I'm in the hospital, but I ignored it all. I was on a mission to see Jughead, and I was not going to let this extremely handsome doctor get in the way.

Each door we passed was one step closer to Jughead. One step closer to seeing his hurt body. I had to see him, but at the same time, didn't know if I could handle it. 

306.  
305.  
304.  
303.  
302.

"Right this way my dear," he said. "Jones comma Forsythe Pendleton II. Now I do have to warn you, he is in critical condition, and is unconscious. You seem like a smart girl, but you won't believe how many eggheads we get in here. Yelling will not wake him up, I need you to be calm and gentle as best as possible. You think you can do that?"

I nodded, looking at the ground.

The doctor opened the door and allowed me to enter.

Immediately I see Jughead, not moving a muscle. His eyes are closed. Scratches cover every part of his body. His right arm was in a sling, along with his left leg, which was elevated. And worst of all, his head was covered in some type of white tape and cloth. He was destroyed, and it was all my fault.

I slowly walked towards him, water forming in my eyes. There was a seat next to the bed that I took. I grabbed his motionless hand and placed a kiss on it. 

"Jughead," I said quietly, "I…I…." 

I broke down before I could finish what I was going to say. I wish I could hug him, and have him comfort me. I needed someone. Jughead was the only person who could do that. He was the only one who understood me. The only one who knew about my darkness. The only one who has seen me inside and out. The only one I kissed. The only one I made love to. The only one who loved me unconditionally. The only one there for me. Until Now. And if it weren't for him taking me out for a special night, he would have been okay. Coming to see me might have just killed him, and there's nothing I could do.

"Oh, Juggie," I said, tears coming down my face. "I don't know if you can hear me. You probably can't, but if you can, I want you to know something. Please don't give up. Please. I fucking need you in my life. You don't know how much you mean to me. Jug, you saved me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. You're all I have. Please, stay strong, for me. I believe in you, you're the strongest person I know. You didn't deserve this. Please wake up, please. I need you. You're my whole life, I don't think I'll be able to live without you. I can't do it. Please, Juggie, I love you. And I'm so sorry."

I let go of his motionless hand and began to sob harder. My fingernails pierced into my palms, causing a sticky, red mess. I couldn't do it. I needed him so bad, but there was nothing I could do, and I hated it. I couldn't handle it.

I dropped to the cold, hard ground and screamed. I began breathing quickly, crying uncontrollably. I was having a panic attack. I kept imagining the crash in my head. Jughead driving to see me. And then BOOM. He flipped. Crushed to the ground. The hypothetical scene I created kept reoccurring, over and over again. It destroyed me. 

My screaming must have been loud, as the doctor returned. He grabbed me in his arms and held me down.

"Shh, you need to be quiet. Deep breaths, deep breaths," he said.

Nothing could make me stop. 

Pretty soon my mom sprinted in furious.

"ELIZABETH COOPER, DO YOU NOT LISTEN," she screamed.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you cannot shout in here, there is an unconscious boy," the doctor yelled.

"Excuse me sir, but my daughter is not in the condition to go running around looking at unconscious boys. She has already passed out once, and if she does again…."

Their arguing words go mute in my head. My wet palms are hidden in my hospital gown. I close my eyes and focus on Jughead and myself. More than ever, we needed each other, and I had to be okay to do that.


End file.
